Traditional playing cards have been in existence for centuries. A traditional deck of playing cards includes four suits, namely clubs, diamonds, spades and hearts. Each suit comprises an Ace, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Jack, Queen and King for a total deck of 52 cards.
Traditional cards have facilitated many games of chance including Poker, Blackjack, Cribbage, Pinochle, etc. In each instance, the rank and suit of the card is depicted on its face. While it is understood that new games of chance utilizing traditional cards may be developed, the ability to create corresponding new and unique game enhancements is quite limited. That is, traditional cards no longer provide a great deal of versatility.
The ability to provide versatility is more important given the proliferation of electronic gaming devices, namely video poker machines. Indeed, video poker machines are now more popular than live games of chance. Correspondingly, there is a need for modified playing cards which benefit both live games of chance and wagering games facilitated by electronic gaming devices.